A conventional regulator valve is fixed in a flushing system of a toilet to decrease and stabilize water pressure and water flow at a high pressure.
CN Publication No. 102678994A disclosed a conventional regulator valve is fixed in a flushing system of a toilet without a water tank.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when water pressure is lowered to 40 PSI, the water flow is up to 3.8 LPM, and when the water pressure is decreased to 20 PSI, the water flow reduces accordingly, such as 2.8 LPM. While the water flows at 80 PSI, the water flow is also lowered to 2.8 LPM, thus causing 26% of reduction. Therefore, when water flows at a high pressure, the water flow in the conventional regulator valve is decreased to decline flushing effect.
It is because that a closing ring of a valve core of the conventional regulator valve cannot match with an inner cavity of a valve seat well. In other words, when the water pressure is raised to lower a width of a slit between the closing ring and the inner cavity, then the water flow decreases quickly. Also, when the valve core moves at the high pressure to reduce the water pressure, the water is stopped flowing, hence the water pressure and the water flow cannot be stabilized.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.